


Jungle Madness

by kayforpay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, human/naga - Freeform, naga character, snake sexual organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: my oc and a friend's naga oc meetin in the jungle and having a time.





	Jungle Madness

There is a tent in the jungle. The tent, Calisto has discovered, has a squishy air mattress, sleeping bag, some boots in a box (backup? They don’t fit his tail anyway) and a battery-powered lantern. There’s a cooler outside with snacks inside it, cleverly hung from a tree a few feet off the ground. All Calisto had to do to get to it, though, was stand up on the end of his tail and untie it. It’s mostly water and dried meat, but there are some shiny packets full of crumbly, sweet fruit-cookie things that he likes, and a few shiny packets full of fruit juice like he’d never had before as well.

He’s lounging against a log that was rolled over to the camp, munching the cookie things and sipping the juice, when a human huffs up the hill and freezes at the edge of their camp. “Who the hell are you?” They ask, and then, looking him over, follow it with. “What the fuck are you?”

Shit. What did Lenore say to do if a human found him? “I’m the celestial protector of this jungle. You have been passing through without surrendering tribute to me, the protector.” He coughs out of his Important voice. “So I’m taking it for myself. And I am a naga, obviously.” He wiggles his tail at them and they flinch.

“I need that food, though.” They sit on the ground across from him, obviously tired. They have leaves caught in their hair. “What’s your name?” He doesn’t think they buy the whole ‘protector’ line. Maybe humans don’t think jungles have those anymore.

“Calisto. What’s yours?” He sits up, brushing crumbs off his chest to look at them a little closer; typical safari outfit, long pants. Tall, with their hair close-cropped and dark brown eyes. Pretty, really. “Why are you here?”

“My name is Celeste McCalle. I was trying to do a long hike while my things were moved into my new place, but I got lost. All my stuff is in my apartment, by now, and they’ll be asking ‘where is she? Did she just decide not to move in?’” She sighs, rolling her shoulders stiffly. “And now I have no food, so I’ll probably die out here, or something. I should have just flown.”

Calisto forces himself not to ask how, exactly, humans can fly, assuming that it’s common knowledge and trying to keep up the act of an all-knowing protector. “Well, I mean, I didn’t eat all of it.” He offers her the last fruit cookie as he speaks, and she smiles as she takes it, and his heart skips a beat. She’s so pretty. “I could probably lead you out, if you wanted.”

Her face lights up and she launches forward, looking all hopeful and warm and a little sun-kissed and she has freckles and– “You can? Would you, please? I would be so grateful, I’m so tired of being in the jungle.” She pauses. “No offense, I mean, I just miss my bed. The air mattress isn’t comfortable.” She sits back, unfortunately, and he leans forward instead.

“S-sure! I can lead you out, no problem. I know all the paths the humans take to get through the jungle. And uh, I can fish for you, too!” He leans slightly forward, his tail shifting behind him. “We’ll be by the river for most of it, so that won’t be hard. It’ll still take a couple days, but–”

He yelps as she launches herself at him in a tight, warm hug, and she smells like dirt and sweat and mangoes, and he hugs her back. She doesn’t flinch when he wraps his tail around her legs, too busy thanking him. “I’ve been here for more than a week already. Thank you so much, Calisto.” She squeezes him again before pulling back, and he reluctantly lets her go.

As she settles in (closer, he notes) and starts making a fire, he watches her. She’s strong, with muscle in her arms and back showing against her skin, the color of bark, maybe a shade darker, and speckled with dark brown freckles, and her sharp chin. She has long eyelashes, and full lips and slender hips and he feels himself smiling a dopey smile just looking at her. He gets his face under control before she looks at him, and just smiles a cool smile instead. She points at a little plastic thing that had been sitting in the cooler, and he hands it to her, and she starts the fire.

“Can I touch your tail?” Her voice is deep and soft and he nods without even a pause to think. Her fingers stroke his tail gently, following the scales first on the back along the wavy lines of orange against the cream-white and then the underside. “Albino.. But your eyes aren’t red.”

He blinks. “What?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. You have lovely coloring.” Her hands stop touching his scales, and he forces himself not to be disappointed. “I have to get some sleep so we can leave early. I still need to get some shots before I get home.”

Celeste stands and goes into her tent, muttering about things having been moved, leaving Calisto to himself. He considers returning to his temple (especially to tell Lenore about Celeste and get her a present), but doesn’t want to have her come out and think he abandoned her. Her breathing evens out in only a few minutes, and he curls into a ball by the fire to sleep.

When he wakes up, it’s under a crinkly silver blanket, and to Celeste walking back from a little way away in fresh clothes, with an empty black sack slung over her shoulder. “Are you awake, o great protector?” He can tell she’s teasing, from the quirk in her lips, so he doesn’t complain, instead stretching out and yawning. The blanket is surprisingly warm, for how thin it is.

“I’m not used to sleeping outside my temple.” He stretches some more, cracking his back a few times with a sigh. “What’s that bag?”

Celeste hands it over, and he notices that her tent is down, and she has everything in her backpack, besides a camera. The bag says ‘camper shower’, and he decides to just let it go. She rolls it into her pack, along with his thin blanket, then hoists the pack up onto her shoulders. “We should get moving before it gets too hot. Which way?”

He sits up and starts leading her, following the sound of the river and the following it (once he gets her intended direction in mind) upstream. They talk for a while back and forth as they walk, lapsing into comfortable silences. He learns that she’s a nature photographer, with a contract with a local magazine, but that she does freelance on the side. He tells her about his temple, and his pet python Daisy, and Lenore. When they stop because it’s too hot for Celeste to keep walking, he has her hold onto his sari while he dives into the river and catches fish for them to share over the fire she puts together.

As noon comes up, she dozes against the trunk of a tall tree, and against his shoulder, warm and pretty and sleepy. Her hand rests on his tail, and he wraps the tip of his tail around her ankle while she sleeps. Once it starts to cool down, he shakes her foot to wake her up, and takes in her sleepy face with as much composure as he can muster. She’s stunning, and he says so, softly, before she fully rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t hear.

The rest of the day is quieter, and slower. She pauses here and there to take pictures of different animals; a bird, one of the fish that slips out of his hands right before it hits the water, some snakes. He peeks over her shoulder to look at them, wondering how they seem to develop so quickly; though, it’s been a while since he saw humans, and he hasn’t really spoken to them before. She takes a picture of him when he isn’t paying attention, and the flash against the quickly darkening sky startles him into falling over, and makes her laugh so hard she snorts.

Celeste only rolls out her sleeping bag for the night, and he borrows the emergency blanket from her again. She pulls her boots off her feet and sets them upside down on the ground by the fire, to try and keep the bugs out of them, and sits on her sleeping bag with a sigh. “I really can’t thank you enough for this. I don’t think I’d make it home without your help.” Her eyes reflect the firelight when she looks at him, and he slithers a little closer to her.

“It’s no trouble. I wouldn’t want you to get lost out here.” He folds his sari, carefully, to keep from getting dirt on it. No pillow. He does his best not to pout. “And I like helping humans, especially when they’re, uh, so nice.”

Her cheeks get a little darker as she shimmies into her sleeping bag. “I still appreciate it. And I appreciate you helping me get the shots I did.” She rolls to face him, camera in hand, and hands it to him. “Don’t drop it. If you push this button you can look at the pictures I got, though.” She sits up on her elbow to watch him scroll, her hair just brushing his arm while he looks.

Trees, from the roots up. A flock of birds flying away (he remembers startling them on accident) at different moments. A sleeping snake, draped over a branch with its tail hanging down, from a few angles, including a yawn. The sun as it started setting. A bird in a nest, sitting on eggs. The fish he dropped when he was catching their dinner, and then himself, holding sticks and surprised at the harsh brightness of the flash.

“There aren’t any of you.” He doesn’t even see her shadow in any of them. “The other humans I’ve seen always want pictures of themselves.”

Celeste shrugs. “I’m a photographer, not a model. I’m taking pictures of nature.” She settles into her sleeping bag.

He doesn’t say that she could be a model, settling instead for fiddling with the camera while she doze. At some point, he finds the shutter button, and takes a picture of his tail and the fire, and then turns to look at her. Her cheek is pressed against her folded arm, her eyes closed and her eyelashes casting strange shadows on the hollows over her eyes, her mouth just open. She looks beautiful, her freckles standing out even in the low light. He makes sure the flash it off with a few test shots, and takes a picture of her. If only he knew how to get it off the camera, he would keep it.

With permission.

Instead of fiddling with it for much longer, Calisto carefully sets her camera back with her other things, and then shuffles down to lay next to her, keeping a few inches between himself and her sleeping bag, even though he can feel the warmth from her and the crinkly silver blanket isn’t as warm as he would hope. Still, he manages to fall asleep pretty quickly, and comfortably.

He wakes up cold sometime at night, to Celeste shaking his shoulder. “Hey, you’re shivering. Calisto.” Her voice is sleepy-rough and he shivers again, too chilled to really follow. She unzips the side of her sleeping bag and scoots far against the back, yawning. “Here. Come here.” She pats the bag and, honestly, he’s moving before her hand is even back.

It’s not cold, exactly, but it’s cool, and colder to him than it might be to her; or maybe she was cold-blooded too, though when she leaned over him to zip the bag back up, she was warm, and smelled like sweat and dirt and her shampoo, and he had the urge to just take her back to his temple home, and invite her in. He would still lead her out, just, after a couple days, maybe.

Her back presses against his once she settles, and she mumbles a soft ‘goodnight’ before dozing off. He falls asleep even easier, his tail twisting around her legs a little. She’s warm, her skin is soft against his scales, and the feeling of another body against his is, above all else, comforting. Even if he has to be all crunched up to fit in the bag, she doesn’t seem to mind his tail on her side.

In the morning, Calisto wakes up to her squirming, and muttering. “Whas wrong. What is it.” He yawns, snuggling down into the sleeping bag more, and Celeste chuckles weakly.

“I have to pee. Can I have my legs back?” She’s facing his back, her breath on the back of his neck, and he has to really focus to let her legs go. “Thanks. We should probably get moving soon, too.”

Even as he agrees, he drifts off again, curling into the heat left from where she was sleeping. He distantly hears her tromp off, and then he’s asleep, dreaming of nothing but how warm he is. He only wakes up again when she’s already back, drinking something that smells bitter out of a tin pot, and sitting against a tree, looking through the pictures on her camera.

As he sits up, she sets it aside, smiling over her cup at him. “Sleep well?” Her tone is playful, nice.

“Yes.” He says, stretching to his full length before settling back in the sleeping bag. “Thank you for letting me use this. I’m not used to sleeping outside.”

Celeste sips her drink. “Really? You’re part snake, though. I thought you just like, slept in trees or something.” She offers the cup to him and his curiosity wins out over his want to stay warm.

“No, I sleep in a temple, with blankets.” The drink is just as bitter as it smells, and he hands it back with no small look of disgust. “It’s not like, a temple to me. It’s old.”

She hums, up-ending the cup and finishing her drink before tying it to the outside of her pack. “Learn something new every day, huh? Do you want to get moving?” She stretches, yawning herself, and he rises to his usual height.

“We should, shouldn’t we? I think we’ll get to your town by sunset, if we move quickly. Maybe a little later if you want to take pictures.” He copies what he’d seen her do to roll the bag up, and she ties the straps. “Why do you take pictures? Not for the contract, I mean. Why did you choose to?”

Hoisting her pack on her back, Celeste grunts, half-thinking, and then shrugs. He decides not to push it, just leading her through the trees and pointing out a few of the animals she might want a picture of as they go. A big bird sitting in a tree yells at them after about half an hour of trekking, and she gasps, freezing in place.

“I know that bird! That’s one of the endangered ones, I need to get a picture of it.” She sets her pack down silently, still whispering. “I’ve only seen like, three pictures of that one. Can you, uh, help me up?”

“What? Into the tree?” He asks, pointing. She nods. “That’s not safe.”

“I’ll be safe. It’s fine. I promise if I break my ankle I’ll just make a splint and limp the rest of the way.” Celeste sighs. “Please. I can’t get a shot here.”

Calisto, after looking up to see where the bird is, hunkers down and wraps his arms around her waist. She manages not to yelp, wrapping her legs around him, and focuses her camera, mumbling softly as she takes a few shots, and he tries not to lean his face too much against her, because that seems rude, even if she’s gorgeous and warm and right there. He ignores the way he can feel her breathing, and the way his scales want to shift and let him unsheathe, and she eventually taps his arm to let her down.

“Thank you.” Her shirt has ridden up on her hips and he twists to keep from staring. Why are humans so pretty? It’s just not fair. “I’m so glad I got a shot of him, he’s rare.”

“No problem.” He slithers over and helps her put her pack back on her shoulders, and then decides to ask again. “Why do you like taking pictures?”

This time, she just smiles, walking close beside him, and says over the clanking of her cup and the yell of the bird as it flies off. “I just love nature. I love the world, it’s so big and pretty and there’s so, just, much of it. I grew up in a small town, and I thought I’d just, I don’t know, get a degree in photography and just take pictures of all my friends getting married.” She pauses.

“And you don’t… Like that?” He slides out of the way of a tree, as the path narrows, and has to move over less smooth ground to be next to her, but her eyes are all wistful and he doesn’t want to miss her answer. “The, taking pictures of them.”

Celeste hums, kneeling to take a picture of a mushroom pushing through leaf litter. “I don’t not like it, I just didn’t want to be there like, my whole life. I didn’t want to just see things in magazines, or on the internet. I wanted to see them for myself. And I like taking pictures of beautiful things, or people, or places. I love the way that taking a picture of something immortalizes it, so you can always know that something happened, or was there. It makes everything feel more real, I think.” Her voice is low, soft, and he hardly breathes to hear her. “Pictures are the next best thing to still, like, having my grandma around, or still living with my brother, or whatever. It’s a little piece of time that you can look at over and over, and still feel like you’re there.”

“That’s beautiful.” He murmurs, managing not to say that she’s beautiful. “What’s your favorite picture?” They’re not walking quickly, now, just meandering. The sounds of the jungle sound softer, now that they’re just talking. “Are you– Are you going to keep the picture you took of me?”

Turning to look him over, she stops and lifts her camera, so he stops too. “I think so. I’ve liked meeting you, and I doubt we’ll really meet again.” He can’t help the frown he makes at that, and she looks up from her camera with a smile. “I mean, I don’t think it would be safe for you in a town, is all. I’m not saying I’d hate to see you again. I’d like to.” He smiles, and she grins as she takes the shot. “I want to remember you anyway, though. I’ll keep the picture you took of me.”

He flushes, and Celeste laughs, taking another shot. “I didn’t think you saw it.”

“It’s okay. You made me look really pretty; maybe you should be a photographer.” She looks up, and walks past him, her cheeks dark with her own blush. “Maybe… I live near the edge of the jungle, maybe you can sneak over to get to my place.”

He catches up with a bright grin. “I’d love to try! I like you, Celeste, I want to-to help you take pictures, and stuff. I can show you how to get to my temple, too, if you want?” As he speaks, the path starts to curve, and the sound of cars barely penetrates the trees.

“Maybe. I mean, I’d have to, like, walk you out. How far is it?” She’s smiling, her face darker. “I like you too, Calisto. You’re a really nice guy. I haven’t had anyone ask why I take pictures before.”

Calisto’s mind races to try and mentally gauge how far of a walk it is to his temple. “Maybe… A few hours from the town? I was exploring when I found you.” He imagines hanging silks and giving her jewels and her arms around his shoulders, and misses what she says. “What?”

“I said, I could probably make it. We just have to figure out how to get in touch with each other to plan for it…” Celeste’s voice trails off, thinking, and he decides not to press for more details, just enjoying the comfortable quiet and the rhythm of her pack clanking as she walks.

The car noises get louder, as the sun sets, and Celeste walks slower, her steps more measured than he’d expected them to be; he thought she’d run to get home, but she walks slower, and by the time the sun is down, they’re only just at the edge of Calisto’s usual boundary from the humans. She freezes, thinking, and then takes his hand.

“Want to come to my place? I really want to see you again.” Celeste smiles all earnestly, and he melts, nodding weakly and slithering behind her as she walks. “Hopefully no one is hanging out so we can just get in..”

He nods, lacing his fingers with hers, and she just squeezes his hand, taking an alley to get to a tall building with balconies piled on top of each other and a lot of lights on. She releases his hand at the edge of the circle of light and he stays, watching her walk down the line of windows, and then turn a corner. He’s about to start feeling sad about being left, but she pokes her head around the corner and waves him over, giggling when he rushes. It’s a few flights of stairs, and then a pause to scout the hallway, and then he’s rushed into an apartment with boxes everywhere, and only a desk, computer and bed set up.

“Sorry it’s such a mess.” Celeste laughs, dropping her backpack with a groan, her shoulders cracking when she rolls them. “I just moved in. I have so much to unpack.”

Calisto slithers around, peering at the writing on the boxes; “fragile”, or “clothes”, and sniffing a little; it smells a little like her, but mostly like paint. “That’s fine. I’m just happy to be able to visit.” He sits on the edge of her bed next to her, where it smells the most like her; she must have set it up, slept, and gone back to pack the rest of her things, he decides.

She groans again as she kicks her boots off, and falls back on the bed, her arms spread and her eyes closed. She almost looks like she’s sleeping, but she smiles when he lays back, on her arm. “You should kiss me.” Celeste is so quiet, he isn’t sure he heard her, but she’s looking at him, so he does.

Her hands come up into his hair as he kisses her, moving to lean over her, his hands pressed into the mattress. She pulls back first, but only for a second, and he shivers when her nails scrape against the back of his neck when she pulls him down, her mouth all warm and wet under his. Celeste moans, softly, when he slithers between her legs, his slit pressing against her hips and his tail wrapping around her leg. Her other leg pulls up, her hips rolling up against him as her hands move to unbutton her shirt.

Calisto has to pull back when she sits up, but she lifts her chin and sighs when he kisses her throat, his hands following her bra as she pulls it off, just touching as much of her skin as he can while he moves lower. Celeste’s noises are soft, pleased, and she lays back with a sigh, lifting her hips and kicking her shorts off, though his tail stops them from hitting the floor, and he can’t focus enough to unwrap from her.

Her panties are pink and wet against her, and he moans when he sees it, his scales parting to let him unsheathe, though he mouths at her breasts instead, her stomach, and settles on the floor to shakily lick at her through her panties. She gasps, but lifts her hips when he pulls at them, gasping again when he licks again once they’re caught with her shorts on her leg, the unwrapped one twitching in. Unthinking, he presses her leg against the bed, and presses his mouth against her.

Celeste hums, rolling her hips a bit, and pulls him back a few times to give direction, her face flushed, and he takes each direction to heart. He goes until her words fail and she just grips his hair, moaning and grinding against his mouth, and then he improvises, his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer to him. There isn’t much of a taste, but it’s not bad, and the way she reacts would make it worth it anyway.

His cocks drip against his tail, and she shivers, moving harshly against his mouth with a tight, almost painful grip on his hair, and then she shudders. She slurs his name a few times as she pushes him back, though, he thinks, he would be content just to do that and make her moan and writhe and say his name all breathless for hours, really. He mouths at her thighs for a few minutes, while she regains control of her breathing and her limbs, and eventually releases his hair.

“Oh god.” She whispers, and then kisses him, and her hand slides down his front to his cocks, stroking the upper one curiously. Her thumb presses between some of the ridges when he kisses her again, and he moans into her mouth. “Can you wrap m-more around me?”

Calisto whimpers, wrapping his tail around her leg more and slotting his hips forward. “Yes. You’re so beautiful, Celeste. You’re so gorgeous, and you sound so good.” They both shiver as she pushes his lower cock into her, the other grinding against her, the ridges just defined enough to add a little texture and stimulation. “You feel so good.”

The first few movements he makes are tentative, making sure she feels as good as he does, his tail moving to wrap around more of her, sliding up to wrap around her waist and down one thigh. She twists, her arms wrapping around him and her neck arching up for him to kiss, and the noises. She moans, gasps, whimpers, her voice on his name goes from low to high and whispery, she pants, she’s like a symphony all on her own, and he muffles his own noises against her skin to keep from drowning hers out.

He barely rolls his hips for a while, his face against her neck, half to kiss her throat and half because he can feel the vibrations of her moans there, and how she arches up against his chest. It doesn’t take long, however, for them both to get a little more frantic, her pulling him up to kiss her and gasping and shivering, him moving faster against her, and coiling tighter. Celeste’s hard stomach twitches, tightening, and Calisto whines as she tightens around him and goes all stiff, gasping and barely moving.

But then she melts, moaning and grinding her hips down against him, her hands in his hair. It kind of hurts to have her grip that tight, but it’s good, she’s making so much noise and kissing him sloppily and she’s beautiful, absolutely stunning, and he says so, because it makes her flush and smile a little embarrassed smile and playfully tell him to shut up.

By the time Celeste is catching her breath and encouraging him to move more, the slow, smooth rolls of his hips are getting him close anyway. “God, you’re gonna fuck me senseless, Calisto.” He kisses the base of her throat and rocks forward a little faster. “Mm, come on. You feel so good, baby. Just like that, yes.” Her head falls back as he starts moving faster, and he shivers.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He murmurs, his mouth against the base of her throat while he moves. Celeste slides her hand down and presses his cock harder against her, and he shudders, following her direction to _go a little faster_ , and kisses her briefly. He has to break away to pant against her hair before long, though, his tail flicking as his stomach coils tighter. “So good.”

Celeste writhes more now, making oversensitive noises under him, and he falls first to his elbows, and then completely on top of her to wrap his arms around her as he comes, his hips bucking against hers sharply. Calisto’s wrap tightens as he comes and she gasps, her thighs shaking, and comes again, kissing him desperately as he, effectively, pins her down while she comes.

It takes them both a few moments to relax, and he sheepishly uncoils from her, stroking his fingers apologetically over the slight scale impressions in her stomach and thigh. “Sorry.” He wonders if she’ll kick him out for that.

“S’okay.” Celeste slurs, grabbing the back of his neck to kiss him again, no longer needy so much as because she can. “That was really good.” She kisses him again, slow and smooth and not seeming to want to back out until they both need to breathe. “I can’t even move my legs yet. Uff. Sticky.”

Calisto nuzzles against her neck, smiling. “Want me to lick it clean?” She laughs, shaking her head, and he basks in the fact that he made her laugh, sliding his hand into one of hers with a sigh. He can feel her heartbeat, slowly calming, and her skin, with sweat cooling on her chest. “Do you have bath?”

“Mm. Yeah.” She nods, but makes no effort to move. “Probably should have washed before we did that, really. I can’t get there now.”

Celeste screams, softly, when he picks her up, his arm under her knees and around her back, and carries her through her apartment, but it fades into giggles after only a moment. The bathroom is surprisingly large, for the space, and has a tub just barely longer than her. He almost sets her in, but she asks him to join her, and coils loosely around her to settle as she fills the tub with warm water. He strokes her stomach as it fills, and she leans against him, half asleep and warm and so, so pretty.

“Can I, uh. Can I visit you again?” He asks, and the adds. “Not just for that, I mean, I just. I like you.”

Celeste chuckles. “I was hoping you would, Calisto. You can come over whether you intend to fuck my brains out, or just to, uh. Cuddle.” Her face gets dark, and he kisses her shoulder. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji  
> 


End file.
